


The Misguided

by Nali



Category: Original Work
Genre: -atspecificperson-, Anxiety, Bullying, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, I'll never be sure, I'm Bad At Everything, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm never sure, M/M, Or rude actually, ahaha, are you proud of my tags, be nice, is this enough tags, lets be honest, okay i'm done, up to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nali/pseuds/Nali
Summary: In a world where everyone already know they're born with purpose, that at the moment of birth they've been branded with a deed to do. Something that will physically and mentally define who they are as a person, and mold their existence into the world.Leiah Kelleigh Aldrich stuns and scares the facilities with her unique mark of a dagger, all unsure of what it truly might mean. Put under inspection at a young age, they probe her mind in hopes of finding what her mark could mean for everyone's future.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Not Edited~

_"You're evil"_

_"Pest! You shouldn't be alive"_

_"They should have gotten rid of you"_

_"Mom says you're dangerous.."_

_"I don't know why they let filth like you around"_

The voices echoed in her mind as she made her way back home, picking at the straps from her backpack. She knew the comments had been made about her mark, why they were all negative...well she never really understood that part. She always followed the rules and never was mean to a single soul, and yet she couldn't help but think if they hated her there must be something wrong with her.

She had asked her father about it once, but she got the cold shoulder as she often did and had refrained from asking her mother. Of course that was until the voices in her head got louder and louder, making her head pound and her vision blurry. She feared the uncontrollable shaking that followed and often hid whenever it hit, not wanting more attention from the others.

Quickly shaking her head attempting to clear her thoughts, looking up from the pavement to her front door she sighed. Hopping up the two steps she twisted the handle and slid inside careful to shut the door quietly behind her. Two scents immediately embraced her, her dads cologne and the crude smell of cinnamon, neither making her feel at home.

"Lele!" small arms wrapped themselves around her leg, and excited squeal erupted from the playful boy.

A small smile formed on her lips as she looked down at her brother, hugging him back to her best ability. He hadn't yet judged her on her mark and she couldn't have been more grateful for his friendly embrace and demeanor.

Hesitantly she slowly made her way into the living room, spotting her mother on the couch eyes glued to the television as usual. Glancing towards the kitchen she felt her stomach ache, but quickly backed up as the voices returned and headed towards the stairs. Making her way up to the top she found herself in the den, the one place she could be herself and not have to worry about be judged.

Throwing her backpack on her cot she made her way over to her mirror and pulled up her shirt to reveal her side. In pitch black a dagger made its appearance evident, and only earning a wince from its victim. Shoving her shirt back down she sat down on her cot and opened up her backpack to find a few letters coated in black sharpie.  Slowly opening the one she flipped open the sloppily written letter, and read it.

" _Dear stupid,_

 _why haven't you died already? no one would care if you were gone, you would be doing us all a favor...maybe thats your deed_ "

She quickly threw the letter to the floor, tears threatening to spill as she inhaled slowly looking towards the second letter. 'Open it' her voices told her, leading her to slowly reach out and grab it. With shaky fingers she ripped open the envelope and pulled out the paper from inside.

" _ **You don't deserve to be here**_ "


End file.
